Labios rotos
by Mephi
Summary: Vincent se encierra nuevamente en su ataúd al sentir que ya nadie lo nesecita. Alguien parece sentir lo contrario.
1. prologo

La respiración pausada de Vincent retumbaba en el interior del ataúd, su pecho se levantaba lentamente para luego bajar tan lento que parecía no moverse.

La humedad en el lugar que se encontraba, había producido moho que con el tiempo subió hasta el techo de la caverna subterránea siendo quizá la única actividad que se desarrollaba en el lugar, de no ser por breves interrupciones de murciélagos chillando al pasar cerca de la entrada siendo el único ruido en el oscuro lugar.

Los cerrados parpados de Vincent se hinchaban llenos de lagrimas que luego amenazaban con escaparse y deslizarse por su rostro, producidas por un sueño inducido que apenas entumecía su cuerpo sin detener sus sentidos, lo único que sentía Vincent era la soledad y el silencio que lo rodeaba siendo consciente que su única compañía eran los esqueletos que esparcidos por el lugar yacían sentados contra la pared y el torso doblado en ángulos pronunciadamente incómodos asta que los cráneos inclinados tocaban el suelo o algún fémur de las piernas dobladas al revés en un intento por parecer estiradas en el lugar resultando en una ridícula posición de descanso.

Al menos, ya ningún demonio inundaba su mente con pesadillas y malos recuerdos. Después de haber sido traído de vuelta a los demás por Shelke, y ser saludado por gente que se hacia llamar sus amigos, aguantar comentarios ofensivos en tonos bromistas , silencios incómodos en que nadie sabia que decir , sentirse obligado a responder a ocurrencias y abrazos robados de una joven hiperactiva y esperar a que aceptaran su ausencia, viajar a diferentes lugares para solo averiguar que en realidad no sabía que hacer en ese mundo que intentaba recuperarse de los daños producidos por conflictos pasados. Ya nadie necesitaba a alguien que suspendido en el aire disparara contra todo lo que se moviera, ni tampoco el riesgo de estar con alguien tan cortes que su presencia exigía estar con alguien educado y silencioso por lo cual era fácil molestarlo…. Una muy mala opción con alguien que esconde un arma.

Vincent había apagado el móvil que se había conseguido solo por necesidad y sentirse obligado por otras personas a abrirse al mundo y estar siempre disponible para otros pero nadie para el, el no pedía favores a nadie, claro que si le ofrecían algo, el lo tomaba asegurándose de alguna forma de devolver el favor. Habiendo saldado viejas cuentas pendientes y asegurándose que ya no era necesario en el mundo ni siquiera para una niña que le dijo directamente que ya no había necesidad de cuidarla, pues otros se habían ofrecido, Vincent se dispuso a volver al ataúd y dormir de nuevo.

Pasaron dos semanas.


	2. cap-1

_Shelke estaba otra vez buscando en la mansión, sus pequeños y delicados pies producían un ruido apenas perceptible con cada uno de sus suaves pasos._

_Aún se preguntaba por qué "el" la había dejado con esa familia ruidosa en lugar de cuidarla personalmente. Recordó que cuando, literalmente lo tironeaba de la mano al caminar por la calle hasta el bar, los ojos de color rojo se oscurecieron hasta alcanzar un tono burdeos oscurecidos por la incomodidad, lo cual irónicamente solo hizo que ella se esforzara mas en mirar su rostro en lugar de asustarla o alejarla. A Vincent no le gustaban las bienvenidas calurosas o ruidosas, sobre todo le exaspero cuando una joven morena extremadamente delgada y con evidente falta de curvas para su edad, se abalanzó sobre el para luego apretar al pobre hombre contra su cuerpo y dar saltitos de alegría que llenarían de vergüenza ajena a cualquier niño menor que ella. Como los dos niños presentes que estaban en el lugar._

_Luego de un tiempo vincent comenzó a viajar por todos los continentes, el solo. A shelke le molestaba por alguna razón desconocida que no le permitiera acompañarlo._

_Parecía que el buscaba con desesperación algún motivo para no estar allí en el mundo, huyendo de alguna responsabilidad o buscando un descanso o una excusa para no existir en compañía de otros. Shelke se quedó cinco días esperándolo detrás de la cascada en la entrada de la caverna donde estaba Lucrecia con la esperanza de que el volviera al lugar otra vez por algún sentimiento de nostalgia. Shelke nunca se atrevió a entrar, el lugar no le gustaba y sentía que una presión desagradable la llamaba desde el interior. Como si alguna sombra femenina tratara de manosearla y poseerla en algún sentido de lo más asqueroso y ampliamente interpretable._

_Después de que los miembros de avalancha lo buscaran junto a ella. Terminaron por decir que si el ya estaba bien y aún así buscaba soledad seria correcto respetar esa decisión. A Shelke no le pareció así, cuando formó parte de deepground nunca nadie la protegió ni la tocó, tampoco le dieron palabras de afecto en todos esos años. Para ella el corto y silencioso tiempo que pasó con Vincent era mucho mas valioso que para cualquier miembro de Avalancha, que estaban acostumbrados a tener gente alrededor y despedirse y alejarse unos de otros así sin mas._

_Por esta razón desarrolló un fuerte sentido de posesión hacia Vincent, lo cual solo se fortaleció mas y mas con su ausencia._

_Estaba harta de ser la "hermanita de Marlene" y ser su compañera en juegos que para ella no tenían sentido. Tampoco le gustaba la mirada curiosa de Denzel._

_Tifa era excelente con ella pero esa mujer sinceramente no le interesaba, la morena nunca se había jugado su pellejo por ella como lo había hecho el pistolero y francamente solo mostraba verdadero afecto hacia Marlene y Denzel._

_Desesperada y asustada de ser compañía indeseable. Shelke se dedicó a buscar a Vincent otra vez hasta que llegó a la mansión que estaba en pueblo deshabitado. Solo llego hasta los pasillos y las diferentes plantas del edificio. Cuando volvió de su búsqueda sin resultado alguno y abrió la puerta del bar, se encontró con una sorprendida Tifa que miraba estupefacta la suciedad de sus ropas. Después de una calmada discusión volvió a salir esta vez de noche a buscar en el mismo lugar. ¡Seguramente está pudriéndose en el subterráneo otra vez!- le dijeron- ¡¿porque no lo buscas ahí si tanto quieres verlo?!._

_Eso mismo hizo._


	3. cap-2

El agua de la lluvia había entrado en la mansión, las goteras y grietas en las paredes y pisos le permitieron mojar toda la zona subterránea del edificio, enormes charcos de considerable profundidad llenaban el lugar hasta donde alcanzaba la vista en esa oscuridad. Las únicas vibraciones que recibía el cuerpo medio dormido de Vincent eran las gotas de agua que caían al piso o se deslizaban por la pared, creando una sinfonía lenta y tortuosa que trataba de atormentarlo, pero la voluntad de Vincent era como un ancla capaz de sostener en su lugar al mas pesado de los buques y si el quería dormir en su ataúd eso iba a hacer.

Un extraño sonido suave que se acercaba a un ritmo dudoso se repetía tímidamente acercándose al lugar de reposo. El subconsciente de Vincent lo analizaba paciente hasta darse cuenta de lo que eran, "PASOS".

Las pequeñas y delicadas piernas de Shelke temblaban al moverse, la muchacha se encontraba sin abrigo alguno y con una falda que dejaba que el viento helado penetrara agudamente su carne. Había salido corriendo del bar y la gente que lo habitaba por salir a buscar la remota posibilidad de encontrar la presencia de Vincent , lo cual le impidio concentrarse en buscar abrigo alguno demostrando su desesperación . Ahora que apenas le ofrecían sustancia vital mako para mantener las funciones de su cuerpo no podía arriesgarse y usar energía elemental para alterar la física del ambiente en el que estaba, apenas podía mantenerse de pie y no podía malgastar su fuerza restante en un espectáculo de luz para calentar su cuerpo empapado y caer desmayada a mitad de camino. Recorrió la distancia de Midgar hasta Nibelheim a pie demorándose 2 días para luego ser sorprendida por una lluvia torrencial que azoto con furia sus frágil cuerpo. Luego de haber entrado en la mansión con pasos lentos, se dedico a buscar dicha zona rocosa que estaba en la mansión. Pronto se fijó en una entrada que fue dejada abierta, sintiéndose culpable por no haberla tomado en cuenta como una opción la vez anterior que estuvo buscando en ese lugar, se dispuso a ingresar por ella. La noche no ayudó en nada a tranquilizar su acelerado corazón con esa oscuridad que amenazaba con ocultar algún peligro que la emboscara por la espalda, ante este pensamiento y un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda, la muchacha se abrazo a si misma en un intento para darse valor y avanzar indefensa en la caverna subterránea llena de charcos.

Pronto un charco de agua la hizo resbalar y caer duramente contra el suelo y deslizar su cuerpo hasta impactar contra un barril vacio que al romperse hundió el torso de la niña a su interior raspando y penetrando su piel con astillas de la madera podrida. Shelke no hizo ningún ruido ante el dolor, solo recibió el dolor como si nada, alejo hastiada los pedazos de madera arrojándolos en la oscuridad y solo entonces puso atención en su cuerpo lastimado encontrando dos grandes raspones en sus rodillas y alguna astilla clavada en su hombro además de cortes en su rostro. Pronto salió sangre de las heridas superficiales.

Shelke se quedo ahí un minuto pensando en cual pudo haber sido su error de calculo al caminar, el ardor de sus rodillas, hombro izquierdo y rostro la enojaron. Con un gemido de exasperación siguió avanzando con lentos pasos hasta que una mueca de angustia apareció en su rostro.

-Vincent….estoy sola de nuevo.

Comenzó a llorar mientras caminaba, ¿que haría si no lo encontraba en ese lugar?

¿Volver con tifa para que le reprocharan sus heridas? - ¿Quedarse en ese lugar, abrazando sus propias piernas lamentando no haber conseguido nada?

Entre las extrañas formas en la piedra apenas pudo ver una puerta en el lado izquierdo del camino.

Ese era el lugar, estaba segura, aceleró los pasos hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente divisando los esqueletos esparcidos por el suelo. Al final de la caverna había un enorme ataúd de color negro y brillante, que extrañamente estaba cerrado entre todos los ataúdes abiertos con esqueletos en posturas incomodas.

Armándose de valor deslizo sus finos dedos por las esquinas y bordes del ataúd tratando de encontrar alguna forma de abrirlo. Fue entonces que se escucho un click! Y la tapa salió disparada hacia la nada. Shelke miró con curiosidad el interior.

Ahí estaba lo que buscaba.


	4. cap-3

Vincent sintió una helada mano tocar su rostro, cuando abrió sus húmedos ojos encontró a Shelke tratando de tocarlo con un gesto indescifrable en su rostro, abrazándose a si misma con su brazo derecho y el brazo izquierdo estirado hacia el. No le tomo nada de tiempo el darse cuenta que la caverna estaba húmeda y mas fría de lo normal y que el cuerpo ligero de ropa de la niña que tenia en frente de si, temblaba casi violentamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Los labios de Shelke temblaban y su quijada apenas se abrió para balbucear alguna respuesta.

-Nn..nn…no te en..fades con…migo, vu..vuelve c…nmigo…casa.

El cuerpo de vincent se irguió de repente saliendo de su posición de letargo, retiro sus brazos cruzados de su pecho y los estirò hacia los temblorosos hombros de Shelke. A pesar de tener la piel de sus manos cubiertas en cuero negro y la garra de metal de uno de sus brazos, Vincent pudo sentir el frio extremo que salía del cuerpo de Shelke. Una punzada se produjo en su garganta.

Con una profunda exhalación que produjo un HUMMMHHF de un tono grave, se puso de rodillas dentro del ataúd, su cabeza quedo a una altura cercana al pecho de la niña, se quito su capa y la envolvió con ella, para luego abrazarla apretadamente. Si tan solo tuviera alguna materia elemental que le permitiera producir calor para la niña… Pero "NOOOooo" antes de ir a encerrarse en la caverna, dejó todas las que tenía con Cloud y los otros con la esperanza de que hallaran un mejor uso para ellas.

-No digas nada. No sé por qué has venido aquí, pero perdóname por favor, cualquiera que sea el motivo por el que estás así, por alguien como yo que hace tiempo debió desaparecer.

El rostro de Shelke comenzó a mostrar una expresión de angustia nuevamente. Las palabras de Vincent no pasaron desapercibidas. ¿Desparecer? ¿EL? ¿PIDIENDOME PERDON?

Vincent se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Shelke y pudo notar que la niña con cabello de color caramelo, había estado llorando.

Shelke nunca había sentido que alguien la abrazara de esa forma gentil, ahora que presuntamente los demonios habían dejado el cuerpo de Vincent permitiéndole reactivar su metabolismo, el calor que acumulo durante el sueño en el interior del ataúd fue mas que bien recibido por ella, y aunque la capa de Vincent con un ligero aroma a rosas y un calor que entibiaba sus hombros disminuía el frio que sentía, sintió ganas de repetir el abrazo, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

Vincent seguía preocupado por el estado de la muchacha, al menos dejó de temblar tan violentamente. De pronto noto que los labios de la niña seguían temblando con la misma intensidad anterior y que un par de lagrimas se deslizaban en su rostro además de una evidente inquietud en su expresión. Se sintió el hombre más miserable nuevamente, era como si la vida le hubiera ofrecido una nueva tortura obligándolo a recibirla en forma de una niña en lágrimas y temblando de frio. Y el no podía evadirlo ni desviar la vista tratando de ignorar al ser angelical en estado tan lamentable que fue expresamente a llorar enfrente de el. Una mano pequeña se acerco a su pecho y apretó el grueso cuero negro que tapaba su torso. Shelke tenia su vista en el piso, solo se quedo ahí, esperando algo, mientras apretaba la capa roja con su mano evitando que se callera al suelo, todavía temblando de frio.

Una idea cruzó la mente de Vincent pero le pareció inadecuada para la situación, no se atrevía a hacerle eso a la muchacha, ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso? , la única opción fue preguntar.

-¿Shelke,, te importaría estar en un lugar cerrado y oscuro con alguien abrazándote?. Vincent sintió una gran vergüenza que trato de ocultar en su rostro sereno.

La niña negó con la cabeza de forma delicada y lentamente inclinó su cuerpo hacia el mayor.

Vincent tomo esto como una respuesta y la abrazo de nuevo, luego con lentitud inclino su cuerpo hacia el interior del ataúd con Shelke encima de él. Una vez que ambos estaban en el interior con sus cuerpos apretados uno contra el otro la tapa del ataúd voló hacia el lugar que le correspondía y sello a los dos ocupantes en su interior.

A pesar de la oscuridad en un espacio tan cerrado Shelke no sintió ninguna molestia, sobre todo por los brazos que la envolvían impidiendo que se sintiera sola. Vincent sintió como el temblor del cuerpo de la muchacha y el frio iban desapareciendo para luego escuchar un suave suspiro de los femeninos labios y una cabeza pequeña hundiéndose en su cuello masculino.

Shelke se sintió relajada al notar que el interior del ataúd estaba acolchado y tibio. En un principio aceptó dormir de esta forma con él por el frio que sentía, a pesar del miedo que tenia de tener contacto físico con alguien. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de vincent y comenzó a dormir.


	5. cap-4

Al despertar, Vincent sintió el cuerpo de Shelke encima de su pecho. Estaba abrazada a su cuello y sus delgadas piernas trataban de entrelazarse a las de él buscando una posición comprometedora. Asustado por la cercanía del pequeño cuerpo que lo abrazaba con posesión, Vincent sintió la necesidad de alejarse, pero no se atrevió a perturbar la tranquilidad reflejada en el ritmo de la respiración que sentía en su cuello.

….

Tifa se encontraba lavando los platos en la cocina del bar. Una mancha negra en una de sus mejillas, cortesía dela palma de Cloud, complementaba su rostro lleno de depresión.

Yuffie la miraba desde la barra apoyándose con los codos mientras sus piernas se balanceaban desde el asiento al no poder alcanzar el suelo con los pies, tenía un ojo negro, cortesía del "justiciero" puño Shelke.

En el momento que Tifa terminó de lavar, secó sus manos con la toalla que colgaba al costado del mueble y se dispuso a encaminarse a su habitación, Yuffie alejó sus posaderas de la silla con un pequeño salto y siguió a tifa de cerca. Al llegar a la puerta, Tifa pudo notar que Yuffie se encontraba al final de las escaleras, con una mirada llena de ansiedad, molesta por el silencio y falta de conversación que produjeron las discusiones de los últimos días.

Todo empezó cuando Shelke fue a buscar a Vincent por primera vez. Su cuerpo y ropa estaban llenos de lodo. Su pequeña falda no pudo proteger sus delicadas piernas de los arbustos que se encontró en el camino y tenia raspones y cortes en sus extremidades, su piel estaba volviéndose débil y delicada por la falta de consumo de sustancia mako del cual dependía su vida y la mantención de las funciones de su cuerpo. Aun así solo unas cuantas inyecciones eran suministradas semanalmente, todos alegaban que su cuerpo debía aprender nuevamente a vivir sin la sustancia y volver a crecer a su antiguo ritmo y que consumir la sangre del planeta era un insulto a la corriente vital del mundo. Era evidente que Shelke dejó de sentirse cómoda con la gente que la rodeaba en el bar. Unos cuantos clientes solían observarla a ella y a Marlene de forma inapropiada aún cuando solo eran unas niñas, producto del alcohol que ingerían. shelke notaba que Marlene siempre se apegaba a ella e esos momentos al sentir que ella era la mas madura de las dos y trataba de jugar con ella interrumpiendo la privacidad de su pequeña habitación durante toda una semana. Quizás la ausencia de Denzel tenía alguna relación con eso, el chico comenzó a pasar demasiado tiempo con otra niña mayor que él, una muchacha con dos coletas en el cabello y siempre cargaba un peluche blanco. Solía pasar el tiempo abrazando a Denzel y una vez los sorprendió con los rostros extremadamente cerca y los labios unidos.

Despues de unos días al parecer Marlene dejó de hablar con Denzel.

Tifa estaba cada vez más irritable y con la ausencia de tres días de Shelke sin saber el lugar donde se encontraba mandó a Cloud a buscarla. Justo en el momento en que Shelke apareció tiritando de frio y con su cuerpo sucio. Tifa exploto exclamando palabras en un tono tan agudo Que nadie pudo comprender, Yuffie se posiciono frente a Shelke.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA POR LA CABEZA!? ¡TODOS ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS!

- SI estuvieran realmente preocupados, no me darían tan poco Mako para mantenerme con vida.

-¡ENTIENDE QUE ESTA MAL CONSUMIR ESO MOCOSA MALAGRADECIDA!

-No estoy mirando en menos su ayuda, me han dejado quedarme a pesar de los problemas que tienen, es solo que ya no me siento a gusto aquí, sinceramente.

-¿¡Y POR ESO TE FUISTE TRES PUTOS#$%&#"##""&/#"%"& DIAS FUERA DE CASA PARA HUIR COMO UNA NIÑA!?

-¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA! YO SOLO FUI A… buscarlo a el.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Tifa siempre estaba cabizbaja para ocultar con su cabello la mejilla negra que le produjo Cloud con una bofetada en una de sus discusiones. Pero esta vez al escuchar que Shelke no pudo más que alzar la vista para ver la expresión angustiada del rostro de la "niña" mientras observaba callada la discusión que sostenía con Yuffie.

-¡NO TE CREAS CON DERECHO A GASTAR SU TIEMPO, TU MISMA LE DIJISTE QUE NO LO NECESITABAS!

-¡YO SOLO NO QUERIA MOLESTARLO! ¡POR ESO DECIDÍ QUEDARME AQUÍ HASTA ENCONTRAR TRABAJO!

Yuffie sintió la gran urgencia de cerrarle la boca como la vez en que cuestionó el sacrificio de su hermana por ella. Pero lo que mas le molestó en ese momento fue el auto control que Shelke intentaba demostrar. Sintió que Shelke trataba de hacerle ver que era ella la inmadura y que a pesar de su pequeño e infantil cuerpo, podía controlar mejor sus emociones para así, dejarla en ridículo.

-¡JA, NADIE VA A DARLE TRABAJO A UNA NIÑA COMO TU! ¡SIEMPRE SERAS UNA MANTENIDA PORQUE NUNCA PODRAS GANAR DINERO CON ESE CUERPO PERMANENTE DE NIÑA!

Shelke tenía la mirada hacia el piso, ella siempre tuvo miedo de que eso pasara. Nunca poder crecer ni envejecer y quedarse atrapada en ese cuerpo mientras los demás envejecían hasta que ya nadie pudiera cuidarla, ni nadie que condensara energía en sustancia mako para las inyecciones que necesitaba para vivir. Nunca poder encontrar trabajo con esa apariencia y siempre depender de alguien más. Solo había una sola persona que podía entender como se sentía eso. Tenia que encontrarlo.

Tifa sintió que debía intervenir en la conversación pero hace tiempo que ya casi nada le importaba, la depresión le había quitado toda la energía. Y ya no se preocupaba por nadie ni por si misma.

-¡YA SE! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO VAS PROSTITUIRTE CON ALGUN PEDOFILO PARA GANAR DINERO!?

El tono de Yuffie ahora se volvió sínico y frio.

-OOOH PERDOOOON ¡TU LO QUE QUIERES ES QUE TE VIOLE VINCENT!

¡PUES VE A BUSCARLO AL SUBTERRANEO DE LA #&%#$#%$% MANSION DE (/&%(/& SEGURO SE ESTA PUDRIENDO EN ESA MIERDA DE ATAÚD! 

Shelke ya no pudo aguantar más la ira, sobre todo porque esas palabras despertaron memorias de Lucrecia teniendo intimidad con Hojo mientras pensaba en ser tomada por Vincent, esas memorias que nunca quiso tener. Le dio un puñetazo con todo el impulso que le permitió la fuerza de su cuerpo. Ante la mirada atónita de Tifa Yuffie cayó al suelo mientras Shelke corrió disparada hacia la calle, dispuesta a ir hacia la mansión por segunda vez para encontrar a Vincent, aun con el miedo al rechazo de su compañía..


	6. cap-5

Tifa esperó a que Yuffie dijera algo. Pero nada se le ocurrió, en otros tiempos, tifa solamente sonreía sin importar el silencio o la situación, pero ahora que Cloud se había ido solamente tenia esa expresión amarga y una mejilla negra. Yufiie no sintió la confianza en si misma para alentarla o decir algo. Solo había dos cosas en su mente. El dolor que estaba sintiendo Tifa, y el no atreverse decirle nada por como había tratado a Shelke anteriormente, dejándola sin argumentos.

….

Tifa estaba preocupada por Shelke, o más bien por aparentar ser una buena anfitriona y mostrar a los demás que la cuidaba bien. Nada más lejos de la realidad, solo quería aparentar que su vida marchaba bien, solo se ofrecieron a cuidarla por Vincent , Shelke no fue mas importante que algún niño de la calle para ellos. Las discusiones frecuentes en el lugar podrían haber incomodado a Shelke o hacerla sentir culpable, pensando que su presencia podría haber causado inconvenientes, o simplemente las negativas del grupo en proporcionarle mako para subsistir, la habían ofendido.

Al ver a Cloud sentado sin hacer nada, absorto en su propio mundo, una sensación de ira inundo a Tifa. El ni siquiera se preocupaba por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la ayudaba a aparentar frente a los demás. Durante algunas visitas el grupo de Avalancha ya notaba como Cloud ni siquiera miraba a Tifa. Hace mucho tiempo que no la tocaba ni en la cama, tampoco se desahogaba en ella, poniendo por lo suelos su autoestima, a pesar que siempre se consideró a si misma como una mujer hermosa. Una noche pudo escuchar a Cloud susurrando el nombre de ese cadáver podrido entre sueños, a veces decía "Aerith", otras veces solo decía "mama". Esto causaba nauseas en Tifa quien a pesar de haber tenido en estima a la Cetra ahora solo odiaba sus recuerdos alejándola de Cloud. A pesar de haber dicho que no estaba solo y que iba a estar con la gente que amaba, después de un tiempo volvió a soñar con ELLA, con ese cadáver podrido, con ese recuerdo.

Tifa se acerco a Cloud a pasos fuertes y firmes cansada de aguantar la indiferencia de su pareja, amante, compañero, amigo. Ni siquiera tenía en claro lo que eran.

-Cloud ve a buscar a Shelke ¿no vez que ya lleva desaparecida 3 dias? ¡HAZ ALGO!

-Si encuentra a Vincent es seguro que el la tratara bien y la traerá de vuelta.

Ahora no solo la ignoraba, dejo de preocuparse por lo que ella pensaba y no le importaban sus responsabilidades, se las dejaba a alguien más.

La voz de Tifa se volvió aguda y estridente.

-¡No seas ridículo! ¡Ella esta débil! ¡Podría haberle pasado algo! ¡¿Qué dirán los demás si sale lastimada cuando nosotros la cuidamos?!

-¿Lo vez? Solo te importa lo que piensan los demás, ni tú te preocupas realmente, solo que tienes que cuidarla porque dijiste que lo harías, ¿Para qué te ofreciste?

La opinión de los demás era lo único que le quedaba a Tifa.

-Solo ve y búscala.

-Hazlo tu misma, a mi ya no me importa.

-¡solo te importa Aerith! ¡¿Verdad?!

-Tifa, ya basta.

El tono de voz fue frio y de advertencia. Esto solo provoco más a Tifa.

-¡LA OTRA VEZ NOS DEJASTE SOLOS! ¡SEGURO FUE POR ELLA! ¡APUESTO QUE CUANDO TE ACOSTABAS CONMIGO TAMBIEN PENSABAS EN ELLA!

Fue en ese momento de la discusión que Yuffie llego a la puerta de la habitación y escucho lo demás.

-¡MIRAME CLOUD, YO SI SOY REAL! ¡ELLA YA NO EXISTE! ¡TE LA PASAS SOÑANDO CON ESA ZORRA COQUETA! ¡ELLA SIEMPRE FUE ASI, LE PONIA LOS OJITOS A CUALQUIERA HACIENDOSE PASAR POR NIÑITA ALEGRE! ¡PERO COMO TU FUISTE EL FAVORITO DE LA ZORRA MUERTA, A MI ME DEJAS SOLA!

Una sonora bofetada retumbo en las paredes y Tifa calló de costado en una de las camas con el Cabello alborotado. Si, ella perdió, contra un recuerdo.

Yuffie se quedó callada y se alejo de la puerta lo mas silenciosamente que pudo. En su juventud no sabía que hacer contra una pelea como esa entre dos de sus amigos más cercanos, tal vez los insultos hacia Aerith que vinieron de Tifa le produjeron una sensación que le impidió atreverse a enfrentar a Cloud.

Tifa estaba destrozada, jamás pensó que Cloud pudiera hacer eso, por mas que ella le dijera tales cosas, se produjo un nudo en su garganta, se sintió miserable al haber hablado de esa forma de la mujer que ella considero una vez su hermana. Se sintió culpable. Pero lo que mas le dolió fue el hecho que Cloud, obsesionado con Aerith, no hubiera perdonado la afrenta. Sintió que todo fue culpa de él por haber dejado de prestarle atención de lo que había su alrededor, y de ella, por Aerith, provocándola. Se convenció a partir de ese momento, que todo era culpa de el.

Lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro. Humedeciendo las sabanas en donde callo.

Yuffie bajo las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido. Al llegar a la primera planta encontró a Marlene agachada en una esquina, se tapaba los oídos y tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, tenia lagrimas en la cara. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó.

Cloud apareció bajando de las escaleras y se encamino fuera del bar.

A pesar de la incomodidad con la situación, Yuffie se quedo al día siguiente, solo para estar cerca y que ellas supiera que estaba allí, con ellas.

A la mañana siguiente Tifa intentó decirle a nuevamente a Cloud que buscara a Shelke, tal vez Impulsada por el valor que le ofreció la compañía de Yuffie. Pero fue en ese mismo momento en que Shelke apareció cubierta de barro y cortes en las piernas.

…..… Después de la discusión entre Yuffie y Shelke quién huyó de nuevo todo se volvió peor.

En la oscuridad de la noche Tifa, Yuffie, y Marlene pudieron escuchar como la motocicleta de Cloud se alejaba.

….

Shelke despertó encima de Vincent y se dio cuenta que aún estaba abrazada a el en el interior del ataúd. Fingió estar dormida para sentir más tiempo la sensación de su abrazo.


End file.
